


You’re horny ? Let’s do it, ride it my pony !

by Haganemaru



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Shizuo, M/M, Slut!Izaya
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que faire quand son amant arrive un matin complètement excité et désireux ? Refuser ? Naaan…</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re horny ? Let’s do it, ride it my pony !

**Author's Note:**

> C'est… Un PWP, donc ne cherchez pas le scénario, c'est pas le but, c'est en prime une relation déjà établie et donc OUI, je me facilite la vie :D C'est donc une fiction pour du cul ayant du cul pour but. Nous retrouverons un Shizuo dominant et un « désireux » (ou horny en anglais) Izaya qui sera un peu « slut » pour le dire en « poli » (… en fait, ça change pas en anglais ou en français). En plus… ça risque d'être vocal, donc… tout pour donner chaud en ces mois d'hiver :D
> 
> C'est également un OS écrit pour le Shizaya day (mois du Seme et jour du Uke), ce qui fait donc... aujourd'hui ^^
> 
> Cette fiction a été écrite en écoutant [Far – Pony](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgPwx0DjrWw)… donc si vous voulez un fond sonore, écoutez en même temps, vous serez dans la même atmosphère perverse que moi (rajoutez à ça une lumière tamisée, des bougies parfumées et du Ice tea en masse pour le fun). Musique en fin de chapitre ;)
> 
> Encore une fois, pour les âmes sensibles, les non-amateurs de lemon détaillé et pervers, les homophobes (qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!), ceux qui n'aiment ni Izaya, ni Shizuo (encore une fois… que faites-vous là ?!)… eh bien, faites marche arrière, vous aurez été prévenus.
> 
> Let's go…

Heiwajima Shizuo venait seulement d'ouvrir ses yeux ambre, ce matin-là, que déjà un rictus impatient et satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec sa « Puce » et l'état de frustration très avancé dans lequel il l'avait laissé, le quittant pour aller travailler, après ses cours, au commerce de proximité du coin.

Après tout, comme il avait son propre appartement – certes, petit et dans un état plus ou moins correct –, il se devait de payer le loyer et les charges, ses parents ayant baissé les bras dès que Shizuo était entré au lycée et que l'écho de ses combats étaient parvenus à leurs oreilles... à nouveau.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme ton frère ? »

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas exemple sur Kasuka ? »

« Pourquoi… »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que Shizuo n'était pas Kasuka et que son tempérament enflammé demandait une porte de sortie sous peine que le jeune homme n'implose…

"Enfin…" songea-t-il avec un ricanement. "Maintenant, j'ai ma propre « issue de secours » pour mon trop plein d'adrénaline."

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces combats furent de trop pour les parents Heiwajima qui mirent à la porte leur fils aîné avec un « Reviens quand tu ne te battras plus », ce qui risquait de prendre un très long moment.

Shizuo s'était alors retrouvé à la rue, avec peu d'argent en poche – et celui que Kasuka lui avait également filé après être sorti en douce. Il avait vécu un temps chez Shinra mais avait « fui » dès que l'apprenti médecin s'était glissé en douce, une nuit, dans sa chambre, en vue de le disséquer. Il avait alors eu la « joie » de rester un moment chez Kadota, un autre de ses amis, mais avec la famille nombreuse de celui-ci et surtout, bon nombre de jeunes sœurs qui le regardaient d'un air affamé, Shizuo était reparti une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut sa Puce qui lui trouva un appartement à ses moyens et un travail tout proche de chez lui et du lycée. Shizuo lui en avait été reconnaissant et Izaya Orihara n'avait pu marcher sans boiter pendant une semaine après cela. Certes, bon nombre de personnes lui avaient demandé pourquoi il ne vivait pas chez son amant… Shizuo ne répondait qu'une chose :

« Instinct de survie ».

Vivre seul avec Izaya aurait été dans ses moyens – même si l'ardeur toujours vivace de son amant l'aurait probablement usé à petit feu, il aurait tenu –, mais vivre avec les parents d'Izaya – des gens simples et charmants, mais un peu trop manipulateurs et adorateurs de l'arme blanche (Shizuo avait arrêté de se questionner sur l'amour d'Izaya pour les couteaux après avoir rencontré sa mère) – ET ses sœurs… c'était un peu trop pour le pauvre garçon qui aurait été presque aussitôt incarcéré pour meurtre sans préméditation.

Beaucoup avaient pensé qu'Izaya aurait vécu avec lui dès son arrivée dans le petit appartement mais Shizuo se trouvait trop jeune pour emménager avec quelqu'un de façon définitive… et leur logement n'y aurait pas survécu. Murs trop fins, plafond bas, porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait après trois ou quatre coups – le blond se souviendrait toujours avec amusement de la mine choquée de la petite vieille d'à côté quand la porte s'était ouverte, sous ses coups, sur le couple en plein action –, rien n'aurait pu retenir la fougue des deux amants et Shizuo refusait de profiter de la richesse d'Izaya – surtout en connaissant sa provenance.

Le jeune homme se leva souplement, attrapant son caleçon blanc posé à même le sol pour l'enfiler rapidement et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine, derrière son canapé pour se préparer un café sucré… ou « sucre caféiné » comme l'avait toujours appelé Kadota. Shizuo n'avait pas trop les moyens de se payer un vrai petit déjeuner et un repas pour le lycée – celui du soir lui étant offert par son travail –, il préférait toujours la méthode occidentale qui faisait froncer le nez de ses amis sous l'odeur forte du café.

Kadota devait d'ailleurs passer le prendre plus tard dans la matinée pour qu'ils se rendent au lycée ensemble, sachant que sans ça, Shizuo serait un éternel retardataire... ou qu'Izaya aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour retarder davantage son amant en le coinçant dans un coin sombre.

Bâillant comme une carpe, le jeune homme chassa une petite larme de son œil droit avant de fourrager dans sa crinière blonde, la rendant encore plus broussailleuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Shizuo faisait partie des plus grands de son lycée… alors que sa croissance n'était pas encore terminée. Dépassant d'une bonne tête le « japonais moyen » – y compris sa Puce –, il était également doté d'une carrure presque hors norme. Larges épaules, bras musclés, torse sculpté sans qu'il ne fasse beaucoup de sport – en oubliant le sport en chambre –, des cuisses noueuses et un… disons un instrument qui avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur quand Izaya avait partagé un cours de gym avec sa propre classe.

Shizuo eut un sourire animal en repensant à la bouille quémandeuse de la Puce, la veille, ses pleurnicheries, ses larmes qui faisaient de ses yeux de purs rubis, ses plaintes, ses suppliques… et jura entre ses dents en sentant son corps réagir à ses pensées.

Le jeune homme avala rapidement sa dose de sucre caféiné journalière et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, roulant sa tête pour faire craquer sa nuque et les os de son cou. Il pénétra dans la petite salle d'eau en jurant comme chaque jour, sa taille était parfois un handicap dans son appartement. Autant la chambre et la pièce principale lui convenaient, autant sa salle d'eau avait été crée pour un nain – ou sa Puce. Sans étirer les bras au maximum, Shizuo touchait les murs opposés et sa douche était beaucoup plus utilisée que le coin où était à l'origine son lavabo… celui-ci se trouvait désormais maintenu par une planche que le jeune homme utilisait en guise de plan de « travail » pour sa lessive ou pour poser ses produits usuels.

Le blond jeta un regard de regret à son érection grandissante – encore la faute de la Puce – et tourna les robinets à fond, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de crier comme une donzelle quand l'eau glacée lui tomba sur le corps, rendant « Shizu-chan » aussi doux qu'un agneau, avant de se réchauffer peu à peu. Le jeune homme se frictionna rapidement avec son gel douche puis se rinça car la durée de l'eau chaude chez Shizuo était équivalente à la taille de son appartement… minime. Elle prenait une bonne minute (voire cinq en hiver) à venir pour repartir presque trois minutes plus tard...

Quand Shizuo lisait dans les journaux que certains locataires tuaient leur propriétaire, il pouvait le comprendre et compatir car le sien…

Le jeune homme grogna entre ses dents en pensant à son proprio tout en sortant de la douche, éteignant l'arrivée d'eau dans un mouvement souvent répété – un coup sur le tuyau fixé au mur, un tour de main, un coup dans le mur qui secouait les fondations et un autre mouvement du poignet – Shizuo put enfin remarquer que l'eau ne coulait plus du tout hormis quelques gouttes perdues dans la bombe. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'en attraper une autre pour frictionner ses mèches ruisselantes d'eau.

Se dirigeant presque aussitôt vers sa chambre, le blond sortit l'une de ses tenues de lycéen de sa commode en remarquant qu'il devrait sûrement passer à la boutique du lycée en vue d'en racheter une ou deux. Un ricanement lui échappa en repensant à la raison de cette pénurie d'uniformes. Izaya Orihara… il était la cause de ces manques dans sa garde-robe. Autant le brun était fin et sec comme un bambou, autant sa frustration lui donnait une force et une intuition qui le rendait redoutable… envers les vêtements du blond.

Shizuo, tout en gardant la serviette sur sa tête, mit un boxer propre ainsi que son pantalon d'uniforme bleu, le fermant négligemment avant d'enfiler et boutonner la chemise blanche pendue à sa petite penderie, à côté. Le jeune homme se regarda dans le miroir accroché au-dessus de la commode et retira le tissu éponge de sa tête, levant un sourcil en voyant ses mèches se positionner d'elles-mêmes. Aucun moyen de lui procurer une coiffure « normale », sa chevelure semblait être douée d'une vie propre.

Attrapant son paquet de cigarettes posé sur le meuble, il en sortit une et la porta à sa bouche, profitant du fait qu'il lui restait encore quelques dizaines de minutes pour en fumer une à la fenêtre du salon… enfin, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire avant qu'il n'entende gratter à sa porte d'entrée.

Soupirant profondément en reposant sa cigarette sur le meuble, Shizuo se dirigea vers celle-ci en vue de l'ouvrir mais la poignée tourna seule, le faisant s'arrêter et se préparer à l'affrontement.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne assez effrontée pour entrer chez lui sans qu'il ne le propose.

Et effectivement, aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit, la fine silhouette de son amant se profila. Izaya Orihara, un mètre soixante-dix pour cinquante kilos – "Tout mouillé", pensa Shizuo en ricanant –, les cheveux bruns dont plusieurs mèches lui retombaient sur le visage – souvent rouge, haletant et en sueur quand Izaya se trouvait avec Heiwajima – masquant un regard marron chaud que l'excitation rendait presque rouge. La bouche aux lèvres boudeuses, déjà entrouvertes sur un souffle rapide, attira le regard ambre du blond qui se raidit, impatient de la suite.

« Puce ! » salua-t-il avec un rictus animal.

L'absence de réponse du brun l'amusa, encore plus en le voyant sortir son couteau à cran d'arrêt pour le pointer vers lui en avançant, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied qui résonna dans la pièce – et sûrement dans tout le bâtiment au grand malheur de ses voisins. Shizuo recula d'un pas, se rapprochant malgré lui de son canapé et attirant Izaya vers lui.

Celui-ci était déjà habillé pour le lycée, vêtu comme à son accoutumé de son uniforme noir et son haut rouge. Son sac de cours avait élu domicile dans l'entrée avec ses chaussures, dès que le brun avait sorti son couteau. La respiration laborieuse d'Izaya troubla le silence de la pièce alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait enfin pour répondre à Shizuo.

« Shizu… chan… sais-tu… ce que tu as fait… hier ? haleta-t-il.

— J'en ai un bon souvenir, oui ! ricana le blond. Je suis parti travailler vers les dix…

— Je m'en branle de ça ! » cria Izaya avec un mouvement du poignet saccadé, faisant danser sa lame.

Shizuo comprit l'état d'énervement de son compagnon à son langage vulgaire. Un gloussement lui échappa tandis qu'il se redressait pour s'étirer, profitant du regard presque hypnotisé du brun sur son torse et se passa la main dans les cheveux en cambrant légèrement le dos, attirant les yeux devenus presque rouges de la Puce jusqu'à son bassin et son entrejambe où ils se fixèrent avec impatience. Sa respiration devint peu à peu plus rapide alors que le rouge lui venait aux joues.

Le jeune Heiwajima adorait assister aux effets de sa personne sur Izaya Orihara, le « dangereux manipulateur » du lycée.

« Je te parle d'avant ça, foutu homme de Néandertal ! » brailla-t-il en relevant difficilement les yeux pour les plonger dans l'or en fusion du blond, ravalant un gémissement en voyant l'étincelle gourmande dans ces prunelles. « De quand tu as…

— De quoi, Puce ? susurra Shizuo. Quand j'ai quoi ? Quand je t'ai sucé ? »

Shizuo s'approchait peu à peu de la fine silhouette tremblante face à lui, ignorant le couteau pointé vers lui, même quand celui-ci se pressa contre sa chemise, la déchirant légèrement. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant l'état d'excitation avancé dans lequel était plongé Izaya qui se mordait les lèvres pour éviter de laisser échapper un gémissement d'impatience.

« Quand quoi, Puce ? » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, sentant contre son torse la pointe de métal s'enfoncer légèrement sans le blesser pout autant. « Quand je me suis amusé avec tes tétons ? »

Après tout, il était reconnu comme l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, il ne craignait pas les petites éraflures… en particulier, quand il savait qu'elles précédaient une partie de baise intense avec sa Puce.

« Ou était-ce quand je t'ai léché, Izaya… quand j'ai enfoncé ma langue en toi ? C'est ça qui ne te convient pas ?

— La… la ferme ! gémit celui-ci. C'est pas ça…

— Donc, quand je t'ai préparé petit à petit, sans cesser de te lécher, c'est pas ça qui t'a embêté… était-ce quand je t'ai pris ? Dur et fort, comme tu l'aimes ?

— Shi… Shizu-chan ! » laissa échapper comme un sanglot Izaya en se courbant un peu.

Shizuo voyait parfaitement l'érection dure comme le roc tendre le pantalon noir, presque suintante au travers du tissu alors que le brun tremblait de plus en plus. Il entrouvrit davantage la bouche pour venir taquiner le lobe de son oreille de la pointe de la langue, son souffle, devenu plus fort, entourant Izaya comme une couverture brûlante.

« Etait-ce quand j'y suis allé plus brutal, comme tu me l'as demandé ? Ou plus profond peut-être ? Ou…

— C'était quand tu t'es cassé, putain de monstre ! » cria Izaya en se reculant un peu, le rouge qui recouvrait son visage attaquait maintenant son cou et ses oreilles. « Tu t'es cassé en me laissant là, sans jouir et sans me faire jouir ! Tu… tu ne t'imagines même pas… la nuit que j'ai passé ! Je pouvais même pas descendre prendre une putain de douche froide sachant que j'ai eu la trique pendant plus de deux heures ! Tu… tu… »

Sa voix se coupa quand une langue vint prendre possession de sa bouche, allant taquiner la sienne pour un combat langoureux. Il pouvait clairement entendre les raclements sourds que produisait le rire étouffé de Shizuo contre lui et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le blond l'avait laissé comme ça, sur les genoux, ouvert et quémandeur, les yeux désireux puis désespérés en le sentant se retirer, sauter dans ses vêtements avec un « Putain, j'vais être en retard, à demain, Puce ! », l'embrasser rapidement, se dégager de ses bras et partir.

Izaya n'avait pu fermer un œil de la nuit. Son corps demandait sa dose de sexe… du sexe de son amant pour être enfin en repos. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose.

Le jeune homme gémit sourdement en sentant contre son ventre la main plus bronzée de Shizuo se promener, venant taquiner du bout des ongles le tissu avant de descendre se reposer contre l'érection tendue. Ses hanches ne purent s'empêcher de donner un coup de reins quémandeur contre elle, faisant frotter son sexe douloureux contre la chaleur de la large main. Izaya dégagea sa bouche de celle de Shizuo pour venir haleter contre le cou près de lui, se frottant de plus en plus fort contre son amant avec un seul but… enfin se contenter…

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait faire quand ce foutu protozoaire recula d'un pas en levant les mains d'un geste innocent.

« Putain ! beugla Izaya. Tu… mais tu vas arrêter… de faire ça, Shizu-chan !

— Allons, Puce… tu sais très bien que nous avons cours… nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. »

La voix taquine de Heiwajima porta les nerfs déjà largement à vif d'Izaya à ébullition. Il…. il ne ressortirait pas de cet appartement sans être contenté, foi d'Orihara ! Quitte à violer Shizuo, il aurait ce qu'il demandait.

Celui-ci se recula d'un pas, plissant les yeux en voyant la détermination de sa Puce dans son regard qui devint plus froid, presque trop intense. Tandis que le blond se préparait au combat, déplorant les pertes matérielles possibles, Izaya se battait déjà avec sa veste et son pantalon, les retirant en de grands gestes décidés pour les laisser à même le sol. Quand il s'attaqua à son propre caleçon et que Shizuo l'entendit craquer sous sa poigne rugueuse – surtout que le brun le menaçait toujours de son couteau, même à demi nu –, il se mit à sourire d'un air moqueur.

« Holà, holà… Izaya… tu as vraiment une envie terrible… que veux-tu ? Que je…

— La ferme ! coupa d'un ton sec le brun en rejetant d'un coup de pied son caleçon et en retirant ses chaussettes noires pour les virer sur le côté, restant dans son haut rouge. Toi… tu te tais et tu te laisses faire… et tout le monde s'en sortira vivant, okay ? »

Le silence amusé de Shizuo le rendit encore plus fou, surtout en voyant le rictus narquois sur ces lèvres si douées. Pour quelqu'un qui lui était arrivé puceau – enfin, ils l'étaient tous les deux – Shizuo avait largement rattrapé son retard et son habileté. Son érection se contracta, libérant un peu de liquide séminal qui s'écoula le long de la chair brûlante, le faisant frissonner. Imaginer la bouche du blond autour de lui n'était pas vraiment le bon moyen d'avoir ce qu'il voulait avant de jouir.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un pas de Shizuo, le faisant reculer encore d'un pas et d'un geste rapide, trancha en premier sa chemise. La coupe au travers des boutons les fit sauter dans la pièce comme des balles et libéra son prix… le torse de son compagnon.

Un gémissement impatient lui échappa alors qu'un halètement plus poussé se faisait entendre. Ses yeux dévoraient déjà les courbes du buste de son amant maintenant marqué d'une ligne rouge en diagonale. Shizuo ne faisait pas plus de sport que ça mais possédait un torse à faire pâlir d'envie les mannequins de lingerie masculine. C'était d'ailleurs sa propre possessivité et sa jalousie qui lui avaient fait retirer le « mannequinat » de la liste des travaux possibles pour Shizuo. Une de ses mains s'avança, repoussant d'un coup sec la chemise qui tomba d'un côté, dévoilant une épaule large et musclée.

Izaya se mordilla les lèvres, les rendant plus rouges sous le regard intense de son compagnon qui ne disait plus rien, attendant la suite. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur ce torse pour le grignoter, le frôler et se frotter dessus comme une chatte en chaleur – ce qu'il était assez souvent –, mais ce n'était pas son « prix » qu'il voulait actuellement, ce torse devrait attendre un peu… cette tablette d'abdominaux aussi… et ces pectoraux… et…

Un râle lui échappa tandis qu'il se détournait un instant de son trophée à portée de main, en partie recouvert d'une chemise blanche pour s'intéresser au pantalon. Sachant que Shizuo ne bougerait plus après le découpage de chemise et que ce qui était contenu dans son pantalon était trop précieux pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Izaya s'avança pour insérer la pointe de son arme sous le bouton avant de la remonter, le faisant voler à son tour dans la pièce. La lame aiguisée se posa alors délicatement sur le tissu du pantalon avant d'appuyer légèrement.

Le halètement de Shizuo se fit entendre tandis qu'il sentait contre son sexe gonflé l'arme de son amant. Il ne pouvait nier que les tendances de « soumis insoumis » d'Izaya l'excitaient, surtout quand celui-ci s'attaquait à ses vêtements de cette façon intense, son regard ne quittant jamais son corps. Beaucoup penseraient que leurs « rôles » étaient inversés, mais Shizuo était bel et bien le dominant du couple et Izaya ne demandait jamais à changer de place, aimant trop la pénétration anale pour ne serait-ce que penser à échanger.

Le tissu bleu du pantalon, maintenant éventré, resta accroché au bassin de Shizuo, offrant une vue presque aphrodisiaque au brun qui posa sa main libre sur son érection pour espérer la calmer un peu, un gémissement sourd lui échappant dès que sa main entra en contact avec la chaleur de sa verge. Le bout sortant déjà par l'élastique de son boxer, le sexe de Shizuo l'attendait, demandant à se libérer complètement pour le plaisir des yeux. Dans un état second, le brun fit pivoter son arme d'un geste assuré et lent, refusant de blesser son jouet préféré. Le tissu noir de la lingerie craqua aussitôt, libérant les parties privées du faux blond.

Une ligne de poils bruns descendait sous le nombril pour venir encercler le sexe tendu vers lui. Izaya se mordit les lèvres encore une fois, ignorant que son couteau venait de tomber et qu'il se laissait déjà glisser à genoux devant son « Dieu » personnel.

C'est une main tremblante qu'il avança vers l'érection face à lui, ignorant le sourire carnassier sur les lèvres du blond alors que Shizuo voyait l'état de son amant. Une plainte échappa au brun quand ses doigts se refermèrent autour du sexe tendu vers lui. La bouche entrouverte, Izaya se rapprocha pour venir passer la langue le long de la verge entre ses mains, allant titiller de la pointe le gland découvert.

Un gémissement assourdi échappa à Shizuo qui plongea une main dans les cheveux bruns face à lui, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir, mieux percevoir l'état de sa Puce. Le rouge sur les joues pâles l'attira et son autre main vint l'effleurer, ses doigts se refermant presque sur la mâchoire d'Izaya pour l'amener à le prendre en bouche, chose qu'il fit presque aussitôt.

Le jeune informateur ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur les sensations, la main dans ses cheveux ou l'autre qui titillait du pouce, ses lèvres entourant le sexe de Shizuo. Une plainte se fit entendre alors que d'une poussée contre sa nuque, le blond le faisait avancer plus loin sur son érection, jusqu'à ce qu'Izaya n'eut un réflexe de bâillon qui l'empêcha de tout prendre et il compensa le manque par une de ses mains, l'autre s'étant aussitôt placée sur l'une des cuisses musclées face à lui pour le soutenir. Les va-et-vient entre ses lèvres l'excitèrent davantage, lui donnant envie qu'ils ne fassent la même chose à un autre endroit de son corps. Sa main qu'il avait posée sur l'érection de Shizuo se recouvrait peu à peu de salive et de liquide séminal et Izaya en profita pour lâcher le sexe érigé, le prenant de l'autre main pour laisser tomber celle-ci entre ses cuisses.

Rougissant encore plus en ouvrant les yeux pour plonger son regard devenu rouge dans l'or en fusion de Shizuo, il glissa sa main plus loin entre ses jambes pour venir taquiner de l'index son intimité avant de le laisser y pénétrer. Il ne put retenir un frémissement quand il vit que le blond avait compris ce qu'il faisait et qu'un rire assourdi lui avait échappé. Izaya se poussa plus loin sur son sexe pour éviter que Shizu-chan ne parle et un « mmh » satisfait lui répondit. Son index le préparait à la venue prochaine de quelque chose de plus gros, tout comme son majeur qu'Izaya glissa à sa suite, ondulant des hanches malgré lui au rythme des va-et-vient de Shizuo dans sa bouche. Un sanglot d'impatience lui échappa et, à sa surprise et à la satisfaction du blond, il éjacula sans plus de stimulation que ses doigts dans son corps et un sexe dans la bouche.

Izaya se recula en frémissant, gémissant longuement en tremblant, tout en regardant sa verge toujours raide. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il posa son autre main sur celle-ci et la retira presque aussitôt en sentant le plaisir qui menaçait de le submerger. Son regard se releva vers Shizuo qui s'était éloigné, tenant sa propre érection d'une main sûre et s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé faisant face à la porte d'entrée.

Une main se tendit vers lui, se recourbant dans un geste d'invite sensuel alors que l'autre bras de Shizuo venait s'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé. L'attitude du blond criait sa suffisance et sa domination et cela ne fit frémir que davantage Izaya qui se releva un peu.

Shizuo baissa les yeux le long du corps surchauffé de son amant, souriant en lui-même en voyant du sperme tomber goutte à goutte de son haut rouge – sachant qu'Izaya en avait laissé un dans un de ses tiroirs « au cas où ». L'érection du brun était toujours tendue et les tremblements qui agitaient celui-ci ne pouvaient être dus qu'à une chose… une surexcitation massive. Sa bouche s'étira en un rictus hautain, se relevant d'un côté de son visage tandis qu'il s'affaissait contre le dossier de son canapé.

« Alors Puce ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et sourde, attirant le regard brumeux d'Izaya vers lui. Tu es excité ? Faisons-le… monte-moi ! »

Une plainte lui répondit tandis qu'Izaya grimpait sur lui, positionnant ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Une main tremblante vint prendre son érection pour la diriger vers l'intimité préparée et impatiente du brun. Shizuo plongea ses yeux dans ceux – égarés – d'Izaya et sa main, qui l'avait invité à venir, se referma sur une fesse étrangement ronde pour un homme. Les yeux d'Izaya se fermèrent un instant quand elle se crispa, pelotant la chair entre ses doigts alors qu'il avançait peu à peu vers lui, le faisant pénétrer son corps surchauffé et quémandeur.

L'autre main d'Izaya se crispa sur une de ses épaules alors qu'il cambrait légèrement les reins pour mieux s'enfoncer sur lui, haletant à la sensation du sexe massif de Shizuo le pénétrant. Le « hann » langoureux d'Izaya répondit au « Aah » satisfait du blond qui ferma les yeux en se repositionnant confortablement sur le canapé. Son autre main vint rejoindre sa consœur sur les fesses du brun tandis que celui-ci bougeait, faisant craquer son canapé, son regard aux paupières mi-closes dévorait son amant.

Izaya était déterminé à avoir tout ce dont il avait rêvé dans la nuit, une partie de baise intense comme il savait que Shizuo pouvait lui offrir et même si le pays était victime d'une attaque extra-terrestre ou encore de l'apocalypse qui nécessiterait l'assistance du blond, eh bien, le pays devrait attendre qu'Izaya en ait terminé ce coup-ci.

Quand son corps lui signala qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre plus de Shizuo en lui, Izaya relâcha son étreinte sur l'érection enfoncée en lui pour venir taquiner d'une main les abdominaux contractés, caressant doucement le torse de Shizuo avant de refermer celle-ci derrière sa nuque, attirant la bouche déjà entrouverte du blond vers la sienne.

Une plainte animale lui échappa quand la langue de son amant vint taquiner la sienne, s'enroulant langoureusement autour de lui alors que de ses mains, Shizuo faisait bouger son corps à sa convenance, lentement et profondément. Un gémissement étouffé et un peu aigu retentit quand Shizuo le plaqua contre lui de ses mains toujours accrochées à ses fesses, ses propres hanches se levant pour s'enfoncer peu à peu dans la chaleur d'Izaya.

Le brun se recula en haletant, regardant fixement dans les yeux de Shizuo alors que celui-ci avançait la tête pour garder le contact entre leurs lèvres, caressant la pulpe de celle du bas avec sa langue avant de la lui mordiller. Une des mains d'Izaya se plongea dans les cheveux teints en blond, étrangement doux et encore un peu humides pour s'y accrocher, tirant les mèches un peu plus durement, ce qui excita davantage Shizuo qui rabaissa farouchement Izaya sur son érection, le faisant se pénétrer plus loin sur son sexe.

Izaya renversa la tête en arrière, le rouge aux joues et la mine quémandeuse, en haletant de façon audible. Ses plaintes se succédaient, excitant toujours plus Shizuo qui le dévorait des yeux, penchant la tête contre le dossier du canapé sans cesser de le fixer.

« Ah… ah, Shizu-chan… plus fort ! » gémit enfin Izaya.

Shizuo sourit largement, dévoilant ses dents comme un fauve, en se redressant jusqu'à être plus proche du bord du canapé, tenant les hanches d'Izaya fermement pour les faire aller et venir sur lui, s'enfonçant plus loin encore, plus fort, comme le brun le souhaitait. Il se pencha vers lui et sa bouche vint se poser dans le cou en sueur d'Izaya afin de le mordre farouchement, faisant crier d'une voix aigüe la Puce qui s'accrocha à lui comme un koala, ses bras entourant son cou avec ardeur.

« Plus dur, Shizu… chan… plus profond ! » cria-t-il alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient peu à peu en sentant la jouissance monter en lui.

Shizuo allait obtempérer quand il entendit cogner à sa porte. Un regard sur son horloge lui apprit que l'heure du rendez-vous avec Kadota était arrivée. Izaya se resserra autour de lui, contractant ses muscles anaux autour de sa verge pour le forcer à continuer, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien, Shizuo laissa échapper un râle sourd et le poussa vers lui plus fortement, le faisant pénétrer de toute sa taille. Un cri aigu sortit des lèvres rouges de sa Puce, attirant sa bouche qui les dévora, étouffant les bruits qu'Izaya produisait sous le plaisir.

Plusieurs cognements lui firent lever un œil vers sa porte qui vibrait sous les coups sans qu'il ne se retire d'Izaya pour autant. Seule sa mort pourrait désormais lui faire quitter son nirvana personnel. Cette pensée le fit grogner dangereusement alors qu'il grignotait la peau du cou du brun, la rougissant de sa possessivité.

Puis… ce qui devait arriver arriva… La porte s'ouvrit sur un cognement plus nerveux de Kadota, claquant contre le mur derrière elle et offrant à son ami une vue qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas souhaité voir… celle du couple en pleine action.

Kadota Kyohei était un jeune homme simple et courageux. C'était l'un des meilleurs amis de Shizuo Heiwajima et il côtoyait de temps en temps Izaya Orihara, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'assuré – et/ou suicidaire selon les personnes interrogées. Il savait aussi que Shizuo et Izaya entretenaient une relation sexuelle intense – il ne verrait plus les toilettes, les couloirs, le toit, le gymnase et la salle de cours 3-b du lycée de la même façon – à cause du nombre de fois où il avait perçu leurs voix en pleine extase quand il s'y baladait.

Seulement, la chose à laquelle il ne voulait absolument pas assister se déroulait actuellement sous ses yeux devenus presque aveugles… la mise en situation réelle de la nymphomanie de ses amis.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement pour Kadota alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans l'or liquide de Shizuo qui leva un sourcil intrigué sans pour autant arrêter de plonger profondément dans le corps frémissant d'Izaya. Le jeune homme au bonnet recula d'un pas en voyant son ami se lever sans se retirer de son amant, celui-ci entourant aussitôt sa taille de ses fines jambes pour s'y accrocher encore plus farouchement, ondulant des hanches de façon troublante – il fallait le dire.

C'est sans dire un mot qu'il vit approcher Shizuo qui lui sourit en coin, une main sur une fesse ronde et blanche, coinçant Izaya sur le bas de son érection, puis il prit la porte de l'autre pour la refermer sur un « Laisse-nous cinq minutes de plus » rauque avant que Kadota ne se retrouve face à un panneau de bois.

Kadota n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que le « Boom » qui venait de retentir, vite suivi de petits « bom bom » contre la porte, insinuait que Shizuo n'était pas reparti sur le canapé terminer son affaire, mais avait plaqué le corps de son amant contre la porte… ce qu'il ignorait vraiment par contre, c'était qu'Izaya était aussi vocal, s'il pouvait se fier aux « Ah oui », « Oh Shizu-chan…», et aux « Plus fort ! » qu'il pouvait encore entendre.

Madame Kawasaki sortit de chez elle de désespoir en entendant la jeunesse fougueuse de ses voisins retentir encore une fois. Depuis la mort de feu son mari, il y a près de dix ans, elle avait vécu heureuse et en paix dans son petit appartement, avant la venue de son voisin. Certes, celui-ci était très poli et serviable, lui descendant ses poubelles ou lui ramenant ses courses quand elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même – et oui, ses quatre-vingt-dix ans se faisaient sentir parfois –, mais ce qu'il pouvait être… bruyant.

Enfin, Madame Kawasaki savait très bien que Heiwajima-kun – son voisin – n'y était pour rien, mais que c'était la faute du petit brun qui venait le rejoindre chez lui, celui-ci était vraiment très vocal au point où la vieille dame qu'elle était en venait à se risquer d'aller au square près de l'immeuble pour éviter de tout entendre.

Alors, quand la pauvre femme sortit de chez elle pour trouver un jeune homme effaré sur le paillasson de son voisin, elle sourit de compassion et lui tapota l'épaule d'une main ridée. Elle compatissait largement à son mal-être sur ce coup… elle y avait eu droit une fois déjà, au début de l'emménagement du jeune voisin.

"Ce que les jeunes pouvaient être bruyants de nos jours", songea-t-elle en partant, laissant le pauvre garçon seul et traumatisé derrière elle, s'aidant de sa canne et de la rambarde pour descendre l'escalier.

Un cri plus fort et aigu la fit glousser entre ses dents, ses yeux noirs se plissant avec amusement en pensant que le pauvre garçon sur le seuil de la porte n'allait plus attendre très longtemps, « Puce » avait terminé son combat contre « Shizu-chan ».


End file.
